


The Loss of Harry Osborn

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: And here Harry was, his final breath stolen from him.Stolen by his best friend.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Loss of Harry Osborn

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I think this came out of a few different sources. One was from gigi in the msm server saying that she was going to take away my harry killing privileges. This is my response.
> 
> This is very much an au and splits off from the end of sm2, so Harry doesn't know that Peter is spidey, but it has stuff from sm3 like how he becomes New Goblin. 
> 
> This is the aftermath of the first fight from sm3, but where Spidey is fighting the New Goblin instead of it being Peter and Harry. 
> 
> And maybe I still am sad over Gwen falling in tasm2. Maybe.

In truth, Peter didn't know it was Harry behind the mask. He didn't know. And that maybe somehow made this whole thing worse.

As he crouched at his friend's side, he blinked away tears that threatened to spill. His mask and the mask that his friend donned seconds ago were lost, thrown out and away somewhere. They were unneeded.

Those masks were what made this happen.

It was all really an accident layered upon another accident and then another and more until it threatened to topple. Harry used to be mad at Spider-Man for killing his father, which was an accident. And then he wanted, _needed_ , revenge. 

He had attacked the hero, unknowing of him being Peter. Peter didn't know it was Harry. They lost on both sides. 

They fought, the spider coming out victorious.

That didn't come without costs.

And here Harry was on the pavement, brown eyes staring up at the midnight sky. An alleyway was where he had fallen in their battle, the place where the final hit had taken down the New Goblin.

And here Harry was, his final breath stolen from him.

Stolen by his best friend.

The glider was broken beyond repair, the technology something Peter would never expect to be so... _Advanced..._

Peter was beaten up badly, but he would heal. He was Spider-Man. Harry was not so lucky.

Peter was too late to save his friend, the man he loved.

"Harry," He spoke, "Harry?" This couldn't be true. "Harry!" He yelled at his friend, "Come on, you have to wake up-!"

Maybe it was the shock of Harry being this _thing_ that made him forget all rational thought of actually being able to save him.

Or maybe he just knew it was too late. 

Harry had fallen from such a long height, after running into something. He had most likely broken several bones, and by the way his head lolled back when Peter moved him in any way, his neck had been snapped.

Death on impact.

It was an accident.

Harry was dead. Peter's childhood friend. The one he had spent years with, the one that had helped him through every little thing, the one that he had told every secret- perhaps not about Spider-Man, but the hero broke everything between them.

Parts of Peter had longed to be more than a friend to Harry when the other laughed or gave him that one _stupid smile._ Parts of him had asked for the other in his arms, the quiet trace of his lips.

But that could never happen.

As Peter had killed him.

But it was an accident, right?

As Peter held Harry close to himself, he lamented all that was and all that could be.

The loss of someone important.

The loss of his best friend.

The loss of Harry Osborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 💙❤
> 
> Check me out on tumblr under nalanoola ! :)


End file.
